Disgaea : The academy for the gifted
by Kayainu
Summary: This story is about makai senki disgaea Disgaea: hour of darknessIt happens in an alternate world and the main characters are Laharl Denkouthe new kid , Flonne TsubasaThe lovefreak , Etna Vassaru The Class representative and VyersMidboss The teacher .


**Disgaea: The academy for the gifted. (A makai senki disgaea fanfic)**

_Disgaea: The academy for the gifted …_

Ah strange school excluded from society, but for some strange reason this school is very famous in fact, it's one of the greatest schools in the world . Only children of kings or even royalty attend this school. The entrance exams are tremendously hard. And once you get in … you can never get out .

But for one student it's a miracle she was able to enter the school for an overachiever. Flonne a simple girl, she doesn't descend from royalty and she has no riches at all except for a small pendant.

"Hey Flonne .."

She's not very smart and not that athletic either, so why again is she in the school? That's the question she asks herself almost all the time.

"FLONNE!"

Nothing really bothers her , she's always just doing her own thing .

"OI ! LOVE FREAK ! WAKE YOUR GODAMN ASS UP !"

"Hmm ? oh Etna-san it's you.."

"Hey what the heck do you mean by 'oh it's you'!" Etna in sorts is class representative , she pretty ,smart and talented she even has a fan club . But for some reason she's friends with the outcast Flonne .

The class they are in is class 6-A, this class is the one with probably the smartest kids of their grade . But Flonne is in the very same class , and she's always treated as a disgrace to the class. She says she believes that the power of love will always help her , because of this she's called a 'Love freak'

"I apologize Etna , but I guess I just fell asleep" She said while yawning .

"Geez , class hasn't even started and already you've fallen asleep . I'm starting to wonder why they let you in this school in the first place."

"I don't really know myself … for a cram schooled person like me it's a miracle"

"Well no matter , class is starting . try not to fall asleep ok love freak ."

As the class went back to their seats the teacher announced the arrival of a new student . Sensei (1) Vyers teaches this class he's relatively nice . To most students he's quite incompetent but he's actually much stronger then you think .

"Alright , we have a new student in our class he is the son of the late King Krichevskoy , the man who owned this giant school . And this son is his heir Laharl"

As the boy Laharl entered the room all the students where whispering amongst each other .Flonne ,however, looked up to him with a warm smile . He saw her smiling at her but he didn't do anything .

"This ,class, is Laharl the heir to the disgaea school"

He ignored what the teacher said and finally opened his mouth to speak .

"That's Laharl-sama(2) to you ! Incompetent teacher" he said with a cold look in his eyes.

"What was that ? I am the most handsome teacher Vye-"

"A more suitable name for you is Mid-boss!" As he said while cutting Sensei mid-boss.

"Nani (3)? You better watch what you are saying kid . Go and take your place , right beside Miss Flonne over there."

"…" Without another word Laharl went to his seat and while passing, the whole class was shocked at what he had just said to the teacher . Some of them where looking at him with an angry look in their eyes.

As soon as he sat down Flonne introduced herself with a smile .

"Hi there , my name is Flonne I'm pleased to meet you.." she whispered.

"Sorry I'm not interested in annoying stereotypical anime girls like you !"

"What ? No I'm not that kind of person . I want to be you friend , what do you say ?"

"W-Why would I be friends with a person like you" he said with hesitation .

"… You won't get any improvement in reputation if you stay with me if that's what your thinking".

"No silly ! I just want to be your friend and –"

Mid-boss suddenly asked Flonne to come up to the board and answer the question he had just asked her . Flonne calmly walked up to the black board.

" So miss Flonne , we are waiting for an answer"

"Mister Mid-boss I truly apologize for not being able to answer the question , I was not listening just now"

The class chuckled for a moment , except Etna who was looking at Flonne with a worried look in her eyes . Laharl was looking at her with a grin as if he thought she couldn't answer the question.

"Oh wait I know the answer to this now!" Flonne shouted .

"To summon ah dragon the correct spell is Dirako Durako Dragon puu!"

Did I forget to mention that this school is literally for the 'Gifted' those with special powers , even demons and other creatures go here . You can develop your powers as well as your brain capacity .

"Very good miss Flonne here is a rose for answering the question" Out of nowhere he made a rose appear in his hand and gave it to her .

That's one of Mid-boss's way of congratulating a person . He's quite young to be a teacher , most people suspect he's about 20+ years old.

When she got back to her seat she thanked Laharl for helping her out .

"Why the heck are you thanking me weirdo?"

"Because when I saw you looking up to me I suddenly remembered the answer"

Laharl blushed very slightly for a brief moment .

"Whatever …"

"Laharl can I ask you a question after class?"


End file.
